Dean's Assumption
by Tippens
Summary: Dean gets a partner he doesn't want for health class and makes a ridiculous assumption.


"Alright kids," Bobby Singer called out from behind his desk, "shut up and listen up." The health class students all stopped talking and took their seats. Mr. Singer was the most intimidating teacher at Samuel Colt High. Hired as a physics teacher, he was, against his will, made a health teacher when one of them was injured in a unicycle accident.

Dean, a senior and one the few students not scared of Bobby, since the man was his mother's cousin, did actually stop talking to the new girl, Kelly, who was seated next to him, but only because he decided to stare at his boyfriend, Castiel, at the end of the row instead. The other senior was nineteen, being raised by crazy religious parents who never let him outside, and his adoptive parents had been advised by the elementary school psychologist to enter him in first grade when he was eight instead of third, despite his obvious genius, to help with his socialization.

Mr. Singer threw a pen at Dean, breaking his concentration. "Pay attention, ya idjit," the man scolded him. He pulled a cardboard box and a top hat from the space underneath his desk and dropped them on the top of his desk. "So these are bags of flour," he pointed to the box and then the hat. "Your names are in here, you will all get a partner and treat the flour like your own kid. Now, f-"

"I wanna be paired up with Cas," Dean yelled, startling everyone in class.

"No," Mr. Singer answered. "First up is," he pulled two names from the hat, "Maggie and Harry". Both kids audibly groaned from the back of the class. "Shut your yaps back there."

At the end of class, after everyone was assigned their partners and given their flour babies, Dean and Castiel walked up to their teacher. Dean took a deep breath, ready to start arguing, "Bobby, I-"

"No," the man responded curtly. He pointed to each boy in turn, "You get Alicia Banes-Fox and you get Kelly Kline. Now get out."

* * *

"I don't really care if it's a boy or girl," Alicia said, staring at the bag of flour. "You can pick the gender, but I get to name it." They were in her house, sitting at her kitchen table. Her parents were gardening in the backyard and her brother was at a swim meet.

"What do you think they're doing together?" Dean said, head leaning on his hand as he stared at a spot above the younger girl.

She turned to him and scrunched up her face. "Who?"

He looked at her. "Cas and th-that girl. I bet they're kissing right now."

Alicia mentally counted to ten. "Well, if I had to guess, I would say they are doing what we are supposed to be doing." She thought for a second and said, "I thought you were the bi one and he was the gay one."

He shot her a glare. It wasn't that he hated Alicia, he was just annoyed that he wasn't with Cas. Plus, the girl was a thirteen year old freshman; her and her twin brother Max both were in a program over the summer with his younger brother, Sam, to prepare them for skipping a grade. It didn't help that the school jumbled up the grades for the one semester classes. He had to make a sculpture with an obnoxious sophomore Becky in art the year before.

"That is correct, but Cas was sheltered most of his life. She must be taking advantage of him."

"Then go ask them," she said, pointing towards the front door. "She lives across the street and I saw them go in her house." She immediately regretted saying that when he grabbed her hand and told her she was coming with him, and when she responded, "I do not want to do that," he told her that was too bad and dragged her across the street.

Dean banged on the red painted door as hard as possible. He was still holding the freshman girl with his other hand.

"I don't need to be here for this," she said, slight whine in her voice.

"Shut up," Dean responded, continuing to bang on the door.

"This is an illogical overreaction," she tried reasoning with him. "What are you even going to do? Beat her with a textbook?"

"Shut up," the older boy repeated, banging louder until the door finally opened.

"Yes?" Kelly said as she yanked open her door, clearly annoyed. She realized who was standing in front of her. "Uh, need something, guys?"

"Yeah," Dean responded through clenched teeth. "My boyfriend." He pushed past her and rushed inside. "Cas! Cas!" he called out. "Cas!" He found the older boy sitting in the living room, his flour bag on the couch next him. Castiel stood up when Dean walked in.

The younger senior finally let go of Alicia's hand and ran over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him in a crushing hug. "Thank God you're okay." He let go of the confused teen and looked him in the eyes. "Did you kiss her?"

"What?" Castiel asked. "Kiss her? Why would I do that?"

"'Cause she is obviously a whore." Dean stated, as if it were a fact. His concern for Cas's well-being suddenly turned to anger.

"Way uncool, asshole," Kelly said, obviously offended. "I do not want to kiss him. Ever. We were doing homework."

"Sure you were," Dean said, not bothering to look at her. He glanced at the hickey on Cas's neck. "What about that mark, huh? Where di- oh wait, I remember. I did that." He felt color rising in his cheeks, but he did not want to admit he was wrong. "Listen, I am not gonna believe that whole 'homework' story."

"Dean," Castiel said sternly.

He turned to Kelly. "Anybody, guy or girl, would jump at the chance to make out with this man," he went on, ignoring his boyfriend.

"Dean."

"He is absolutely gorgeous. A genius. Ask him anything about math or history or-or evern biology, he knows the answer." He looked back at Cas and sighed. "I mean he doesn't get most pop cultures references, but that isn't his fault, and he can barely work his phone, which is actually really cute. Anybody would fall in love with him. I did."

"Dean!" Castiel finally shouted to get the other senior's attention.

"What?"

"We're cousins."

Dean looked down at the floor, face becoming even redder. He raised his eyes toward Kelly, who was standing with her arms cross, eyebrow quirked. He turned back to Cas. "Ah."

"We just discovered that my biological mother and her mother are half-sisters," Castiel explained.

"Ah." Dean felt like crawling into a hole and dying. He was then surprised when his boyfriend kissed his cheek. "Why did y-"

"You were a complete assbutt," Castiel said, voice soft. He grabbed the younger boy's hand, "barging in here like you did and not trusting me," he smiled, "but this was the first time you said you loved me."

Dean smiled back shyly. "Well, I do. A lot." They started kissing then, a sweet, slow, tender kiss.

Kelly tilted her head to the side, a reluctant smile on her face. "He may be a dick, but they make a sweet couple."

The thirteen year old scrunched her face up in disgust, too young to think kissing was anything other than disgusting. She turned to Kelly and said, "So, what did you guys name the baby?"

Kelly's eyes flicked over to the freshman for a second. "Jack."

"We're probably gonna name ours after his dad. I was thinking Idiot Who Overreacts And Makes Conclusions That Don't Make Any Sense."

"Beautiful name," Kelly replied, not looking away from Dean and Cas.


End file.
